


Baekhyun’s New Guide to Venting

by annjellybean



Series: sentence starters drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjellybean/pseuds/annjellybean
Summary: “I’m gonna let out all my anger in the form of kissing you” Baekhyun explains.Kyungsoo blinks at him a few times then nods slowly, “I…well, I guess that’s one way to vent.” He pauses, then smiles, “…That I’m really down for”





	Baekhyun’s New Guide to Venting

**Author's Note:**

> guess who’s back with another ‘i wrote this at work!’ drabble? that’s right...this guy 😙🤙🏼 
> 
> anyways, this is based off of[this post](https://scrawl-your-heart-out.tumblr.com/post/186017501556/im-gonna-let-out-all-my-anger-in-the-form-of). 
> 
> hope you guys like it.

In classic Baekhyun style, he stumbles through the door and into their apartment just as Kyungsoo’s placing the lid on their simmering dinner. 

“Rough day?” Kyungsoo questions, a fond look on his face as he watches Baekhyun flop down on the floor. He rolls around a few times, stopping at Kyungsoo’s feet, then splays his hands above his head and groans. 

“The worst” he moans out dramatically. 

Kyungsoo coos at him and kneels down to brush his hair away from his face, then takes one of Baekhyun’s hands and pulls him up into a sitting position. 

Once upright, Baekhyun flings his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck and whines pitifully clinging tightly to him while nuzzling the underside of his chin. 

“Wanna tell me about it?” Kyungsoo asks petting Baekhyun’s hair and pressing a kiss to the side of his head. 

Baekhyun pulls away and nods, smiling sweetly at Kyungsoo with tired hooded eyes. “In a bit” he mumbles before diving in to catch his lips in a slightly bruising kiss eliciting the smallest noise of surprise out of him. 

When he pulls away, his lips are kiss swollen and glistening. 

“What was that for?” Kyungsoo asks in a daze 

“I’m gonna let out all my anger in the form of kissing you” Baekhyun explains. 

Kyungsoo blinks at him a few times then nods slowly, “I…well, I guess that’s  one way to vent.” He pauses, then smiles, “…That I’m really down for” 

And if every now and then when either of the two have a particular rough day, neither mind being pushed up against the nearest surface to get the living daylights kissed out if them. 

**Author's Note:**

> funny how on my days off, i literally can not make myself come up with anything, but as soon as im at word bored out of my mind and tired of dealing with customers...the ideas are like HEY WRITE ME WRITE ME lol. 
> 
> anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed this little drabble. 
> 
> as always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. thank you for reading! xoxo


End file.
